Alasia
Alasia is one of many protagonists in Hayashi Academy, a student at Hayashi Academy, the guild leader of the Mist guild and one of the most prominent students. She has been the center of many controversial plots within the academy due to her sneaky and manipulative nature. She was created by Ben Sherman (Poohead189), and further explored by Maddogg91. She was one of the late arrivals to appear in the second chapter, as she and the others were originally never meant to appear in the series until Maddogg91 decided to expand the cast of students to 25. She isn’t highly favored by the fans of the series due to her role in the series but is one of Maddogg’s favorite characters in the series. Appearance Alasia is fairly averaged height, standing around 5’7” with a petite but slightly athletic build. She has long wavy brown hair, her bangs flow around her eyes forcing her to occasionally flip her hair out of her face in order to see. She has hazel colored eyes, average sized, with thick natural eyelashes. She has a very petite and sharp nose and full lips. She normally wears tight t-shirts with cutoffs at the stomach, tight jeans and flat shoes. She is extremely attractive and can seduce unsuspecting men to fall for her schemes. Background Alasia was born seventeen years prior to Hayashi Academy; She was born in British Controlled India as the only child to a middle class shop owner Elijah Maltese, and his wife a magic scholar Diana Maltese who created the magic Alasia currently uses, harnessing the power of controlling the molecules within energy to create explosions. At an early age Alasia was interested in her mother’s work, always studying and practicing with her mother. Alasia was a prodigy; she was able to pick up her mother’s teachings instantly and also helping her mother discover new techniques using the ability. Alasia became very confident her own abilities and a natural show off. Her mind continued to yearn for mental growth and she went to school to study human behavior and psychology. She found as a teenager she had a gift of manipulating the actions of others by learning how they behave and more than often used this to her advantage to get ahead in her studies and financial situations. Her skills helped expand her father’s shop and he became a business success within India. Her father did not give credit to his daughter for her help and instead attempted to use her for his business gains causing the two to become distant later on. Her father would later see his business slipping and realizes the mistake he made. He instantly begins showering Alasia with gifts and spoiling her causing their relationship to improve aggressively. Personality Alasia is a very intelligent and confident, to the point of overconfidence. She can be very blunt, brash, and cruel, often manipulating people to gain an edge and positive for herself or in some occasions her peers. She constantly creates plans and plots, destroying relationships with others and giving herself a villainous outlook. To her close peers she can be supportive and helpful but requires them to return her kindness with a favor. If something does not go her way she will attempt to eradicate the fact of its existence, usually by destroying it. She is extremely cunning, quick witted and has the ability to talk herself out of dangerous situations. Abilities She can control the molecular structure of magical energy, causing explosions of all sizes and later implosions. She has a massive amount of skill with controlling her magical energy but the skill requires intense focus and strains the user often. She also has to calculate how much power to add in order to control the range of her attack to avoid being struck or harming her teammates. Her explosions are extremely dangerous and recognized as a major threat to multiple targets. Explosion: Using her magical energy she can create streams of golden energy and cause them to explode at the snap of a finger, closing of her hand, of clapping depending on how she wishes to conduct her attacks. Implosion: Reversing her magic attack, she can cause her energy to implode instead of explode. Extremely High IQ: She adapts and plans to the degree of a military general. 'Relationships' Paul Watoski: '''A previous love interest, she fell for Paul noticing his high intelligence and awkwardness from the beginning. Recent events have caused them to split apart as well as lose friendship. '''Robert Asuko: Alasia’s best friend and main go to guy, Robert often stands by Alasia when she is confronted about her schemes. He convinces her that she has worth and promises to protect her as well as follow her. Alasia seems to have a slight crush on Robert to which she attributes as a natural reaction to having a close friend of the opposite sex. Soren Harutaki: '''Another guild mate of Alasia, and a very close friend. He oftens talks to her about boys and other girly things showing off her feminine sides at times and was someone who she was saddened upon hearing that he would leave the academy. '''Lyra: A guild member, close friend, and sort of a little sister. Alasia has taken Lyra under her wing in attempt to make her more confident, as well as use her to scheme against Kairu, a member of the rival guild Celestial although this has been played down later on as she’s come to value Lyra’s relationship with Kairu. Arthur Kinglion: '''A guild member and good friend of Alasia, as well as a pseudo-younger brother. She is often annoyed by Arthur and his persistent whining and gloating but values him as a team member. Alasia was angry when he abandoned the mist guild to attend New Start Academy. '''Tana Phoenix: '''Alasia’s rival and enemy at the academy. The two are constantly at each other’s throats. Even though there is a lot of negative feelings towards each other, Alasia does recognize Tana’s fighting abilities and skills as well as her beauty in a dress but will never admit it out front. '''Johnny Kimura: Alasia and Jett had a run in. Alasia decided to expose Jett as a hound dog after Star and Tana initial attempt failed. She was however successful forcing Jett to kiss her while Erika witnessed it causing the two to split. Ever since Alasia has had uneasy feelings around Jett almost resentful. Erika Sharp: Alasia and Erika are close friends, though it may seem that Alasia is manipulating Erika and Jett’s relationship to sabotage the AERO guild. '''Shardan Trethowan: '''Star and Alasia are at odds with one another, not to the extent of Tana and Alasia but they seem to have problems with each other.